Gone Forever?
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Conner dies in battle. Now Eric steps up and takes his place. What will happen now? Kironner and Timberly.
1. Forever Brothers

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters.

Author's note: The same as my other stories, Trent is part of the team. This time, I thought it'd be good to focus mainly on Conner and Eric. I also want to put Kim in this somehow.

Chapter 1: Forever Brothers

Eric and Conner McKnight. That's how most everyone that knew the family called them when they talked about them. Not Eric. Or Conner. Eric and Conner. None of the twins minded, they had each other.

"Eric" Conner yelled questioningly. He shut the door and threw his backpack down in the living room. Eric came out of the kitchen and put his plate on the table. The two embraced.

"Hey bro" he said. Conner smiled at his older brother. Eric was older by five minutes.

"Hey Eric. How's the academy" he asked. Eric traveled back and forth from the academy each day.

"Great" he answered. Suddenly, Conner's morpher rang and he looked down at it. This was one thing he couldn't tell his twin about.

"Sorry, this is an emergency. I've got to go" he said.

"I'm coming with" Eric said sternly. Conner sighed, this was going to be harder than it looked.

"No, you can't" he said.

"Why not" Eric asked.

"Because this is for me and a couple of others and **_only_** us" Conner explained. He walked out the door leaving Eric confused and stunned. He went to Tommy or Dr. O's house.

"What took you so long dude" Ethan asked. Conner panted even though he took his car. The car was parked at the far end of the driveway and he ran the rest of the way.

"Brother…..had to…..not look suspicious" he panted. Everyone was staring at him and he gave them dirty looks. They went back to what they were doing.

"Mesogog's attacking the city" Tommy informed him. They got into their stances and powered up. The monster saw them and went to fight them. The monster was attacking Tommy, Ethan, Kira, and Trent when Conner knew what to do.

"Hey ugly! Over here! Don't you want to fight the red ranger" he called to the monster. The monster turned around. The others were on the ground looking at him.

"Bye-bye ranger" the monster said before defeating him. The others gasped.

"NO" the teens screamed. They tried to get up.

"CONNER" Tommy yelled reaching a gloved hand out. Conner was no longer there, just his gem. This drove the others to get up and fight. They defeated the monster and went back to the lab with the gem. Everyone looked at it. They remembered who Conner said he wanted it to be given to, Eric.

"We have to do it. For Conner" Kira said suddenly. Every one of them knew she liked Conner. They agreed and climbed into Tommy's jeep. They headed to the McKnight's house. Ethan and Kira went to the door and Hayley and Tommy were right behind them.

"Conner's not home" Eric said as he saw who it was.

"We know that" Ethan said quickly. Eric looked at them confused.

"Then what do you want" he asked. They looked at each other.

"Are your parents home" Kira asked.

"No…….what the heck" Eric practically yelled as two teens and adults pushed him inside and shut the door. They sat him on the couch.

"We have to tell you something very important. Actually two things. The second one is one you **cannot** tell to anyone no matter what they say" Kira said. Eric took a deep breath unsure of what was going to happen.

"Okay" he said hesitantly.

"First off, I'm sorry to say this but, Conner was killed by a monster that was attacking the city. He intervened and was shortly murdered" Tommy informed him. Eric gasped. He was stunned by what he was being told.

"Second, Conner was the Dino Thunder red ranger" Hayley told him seriously. Eric laughed and the teens and adults looked at each other in confusion.

"I thought you guys were serious! You can come out now Conner, the joke's over" he said thinking Conner would come strolling in. Conner didn't come in. The others rolled their eyes. He was indeed like Conner.

"Dude, Conner's not here. He's…….he's gone" Ethan sadly. He was on the verge of crying. The whole team had been close to him. Eric looked at each of them.

"You're serious, aren't you" he asked. They nodded.

"Unfortunately yes" Hayley told him. Tears flowed freely from his face. He put his head on his knees and cried. Hayley sat next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I….I probably won't be as good as h-him" Eric said. He excepted the red gem.

"We're not asking you to" Kira said gently. Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, dude, you'd be almost as good. Except for the part where he can't stop talking about soccer" Ethan said. Eric smiled. Suddenly, an invisible hand scared him. Trent became solid. He'd come in with the others, but Eric hadn't seen them.

"How'd you do that" he asked.

"We all powers. Kira has ptera scream, Ethan is super strong, I can walk through walls and be invisible, Dr. O has invisibility, and Conner has….had super speed. That's your power now" Trent told him. Eric nodded and looked down at his shirt. Under the shirt, he was wearing half of a necklace. Conner had the other. The others looked at him.

"Why are you looking at your shirt" Kira asked suspiciously. Eric reached in and pulled out the necklace.

"This necklace was given to us when me and Conner were born. We each have…..had a half of it" he explained. Tommy thought about him and David and the arrowhead that they had or have. David was living with his family in Angel Grove or that's what he thought. Eric took the gem to try and change the topic. Then, their communicators went off.

"Ready" the others asked him. He nodded and took a breath.

* * *

_Please R&R! No flames please!_


	2. The Mystery

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: The Mystery

They came back to the McKnight house after the battle. Eric, surprisingly, was thinking hard. The teens looked at him.

"Man, if you think any harder, your brain will shut down" Ethan commented to him. Trent silently shook his head.

"What are you thinking about anyway" Kira asked. Eric looked at them.

"Did you guys find that necklace I was telling you guys about" he asked. They shook their heads.

"No, we only found the gem and the morpher that goes with it" Hayley said. Eric got up and paced the room.

"He can't be dead" he said. That scared the others, they thought he was still in denial.

"Why? They could have taken the body" Trent told him. Eric shook his head. He continued pacing the floor.

"No, then, they would have taken the gem and the morpher too" Eric told them. They had told him everything he needed to know.

"The gem chooses the person. They couldn't have made it work" Tommy said.

"They would have still tried to get it to work" Eric told him.

"You know, that is true" Ethan stated. Kira and Trent agreed.

"There's no logical reason, why is the gem still here" Hayley thought aloud.

"He's still out there" Eric mumbled "I can feel it"._**

* * *

**__**Two days later:**_

The phone rang and Eric picked up. His parents couldn't believe that Conner was gone. They were still holed up in their room.

"Hello" he said. The person, Kira, began to talk really fast. Eric needed her to take a breath, but, seeing as she wasn't going to take one for a while, he interrupted.

"….Eric,Hayleysawsomethingtotallyweirdand…." She began.

"KIRA! TAKE A BREATH AND START AGAIN, SLOWLY" he yelled at her. She stopped and started slowly.

"Eric, Hayley something really weird at her café last night. She said it was a guy who looked like you or Conner" she told him. That was that was needed to send him speeding to Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Eric" Hayley greeted him. She took his arm and gently took him to the back of the shop. They went into a small shop where a tall, lanky guy was sitting.

"Conner" Eric noticed right away. The boy looked up at him and got up instantly. His clothes were so dirty that you couldn't tell what they were and his shoes were charred.

"How can you tell" Hayley asked. Eric put his face next to Conner's and Hayley instantly understood.

"Plus, a twin would know if it's his twin" he added. Eric hugged Conner.

"Eric, I want to go home" Conner mumbled through his shirt. Eric rubbed his back. He led Conner back to the house and into his room. He took the morpher from his belt and gave it to Conner.

"Here Conner, this is yours" he said. His brother denied it.

"No, you deserve it, you took control when I wasn't there" he told him. Eric sighed, he hated when his brother was stubborn like this.

"This, is yours, not mine. I've had the chance to become a Power Ranger" Eric said. He gave the gem back to Conner, who was healed right away. Then, the doorbell rang. Eric answered it.

"Eric" Hayley said as soon as he opened the door. He blinked in surprise and leaned on the doorway.

"What's up" he asked. She handed him a green gem and morpher. He denied at first.

"This is the green Dino gem. I've had it for years and it didn't choose anyone until you showed up" she explained as she thrust it into his hands. Eric was speechless.

"Uh, thanks" he said after a while. He closed the door and went back to Conner's room. He sat down next Conner in his red bed and stared at the gem and morpher.

"Dude, Hayley had a green one" Conner asked.

"Yup" he answered simply. His twin stared at him happily. After a while, Eric couldn't stand the feeling of eyes looking at him and turned his attention back to Conner.

"You're Power Ranger now" his brother told him excitedly. Eric smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, I know. I wonder what the power is" he said.

"We still need to find a red ranger" Conner stated making Eric look at him.

"What? You're the red ranger" he said.

"No, the team won't want me now that I've been dead" Conner replied.

"Dude! That's why Hayley gave the green gem. The team wants you back, I could tell it in her eyes that they want you back" Eric practically yelled.

"Sure" Conner asked.

"As sure as I can get! Kira wants you back, she says you're hot" Eric teased.

"Funny dude, let's go to Dr. O's" Conner said. They did and Eric showed them the green morpher after the reunions.

* * *

Done with chapter 2! Please R&R! I'll try to update soon, 46 or something stories


End file.
